The use of air powered tools or pneumatic powered tools, which are driven by compressed air supplied by an air compressor is well known in the art. In the general operation of the air powered tools air pressure is provided by an air compressor, which typically has a gas-powered pump mechanism that continually forces air into a steel container tank until the air inside the container tank becomes pressurized. The pneumatic tool is hooked up to an air hose that is attached to the tank via an air valve to provide the pneumatic tool with a source of power via the movement of the pressurized air through the pneumatic tool.
Although air powered tools have become a common place in most repair shops' workstations, one of the problems associated with the use of air powered tools is that once detached from the air powered tools, the end of the air hoses has a tendency to fall to the ground surface which can be burdensome and inefficient for a user performing various time sensitive tasks such as auto body painting to have to not only constantly search for the end of the air hose but also to bend down and pick up the end of the air hose for reattachment to the air powered tools. Magnetic air hose holders consisting of a fork-shaped handle secured to a magnetic base have been used in attempt to solve the aforementioned problem but they often times have difficulty in maintaining a hold to air hose resulting in the end of the air hose falling to the ground or conversely maintaining to strong of a hold on the air hose resulting in the user having difficulties in removing the air hose from the fork-shaped handle, especially while performing various time sensitive tasks. There thus is a need for an air hose supporting apparatus for quickly receiving, supporting, and maintaining a portion of an end of an air hose therein while still allowing the user to easily access air hose while performing various time sensitive tasks